Life in a New Light
by The Original Marisa
Summary: UPDATE: CHAPTER 3 What starts as a mission to spy on the Land of the Black Sands ends up being an experiment in magic - with Aladdin as the guinea pig! Has Mozenrath found a way to put Aladdin under his complete control?
1. A Change in Plans

Life in a New Light

By Marisa

Chapter 1: A Change in Plans

------------------

Carpet fluttered silently over the Land of the Black Sand. It was dangerous, but Genie floated loyally next to him, with Jasmine, Abu and (reluctantly) Iago along for the ride on carpet. He hadn't a clue what he was up against, and might need all the help he could get.

The group knew well by now that Mozenrath posessed the Crystal of Ix, a powerful item that could trap any creature of magic. Genie had insisted on coming along, however – protecting his best friend was something more important to him than anything.

Aladdin gripped the wool edge tightly, keeping a sharp eye out for Mozenrath... and whatever new item the sorcerer had seemed so eager to protect.

****

The search had started when a wealthy merchant that had been visiting the palace made a passing comment at dinner with Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan. 

"Speaking of dangerous routes..." The merchant had commented, "I saw a lone cart heading in the direction of the accursed Land of Black Sands on my way here."

That was when Aladdin, for the first time that night, had paid attention. "What was on it?"

"Not sure..." continued the merchant, "It was heavily guarded, surrounded by soldiers... they seemed very dazed, though... as if they had no soul! Of course, being out in the desert for so long, they.—" He stopped short. "Where are you going?"

Aladdin had left to get ready for a trip to Mozenrath's Citadel.

****

Meanwhile, Mozenrath watched patiently from the confinement of his citadel, using a simple spell to spy on the group of heroes. 

"As I thought. The mamluks and the cart lured them here." He turned to his familiar. "You know what to do, Xerxes."

Xerxes gurgled a laugh, quickly flying out the window.

****

"Whoah!" Genie quickly morphed into an owl that looked suspiciously like Merlin's familiar, Archemedes. "These eyes don't lie, Al – flying eel straight ahead!"

"Carpet, let's move!" Aladdin called, and the rug obediently rose and sped up – as did Xerxes.

In an attempt to lose the eel, carpet descended toward the ground, with Genie flapping along. He poofed back to normal and grabbed the back tassels of carpet. As his tail brushed the ground, he instantly morphed into a shocking blue hedgehog – and ran.

Fast.

The speed was intense as Genie pushed carpet along at what was soon to become mach speed.

"A hedgehog?" Jasmine whispered to herself, glancing back at genie. . That particular animal wasn't exactly known for running fast, so why choose it? But if it was getting them away from that annoying snake, it worked for her. 

"Cover your ears, everyone!" Genie called, "there's about to be a sonic—"

**_BOOM!!_**

"Yeah, that's it." Genie dug his heels deep into the soft earth of Mozenrath's dead kingdom, leaving a trail of glass as the friction melted the sand. Carpet stopped conveniently at the entrance to Mozenrath's Citadel, which was surrounded by Mamluks.

"A _stealthy_ entrance, you said." Iago scoffed, "_That_ went over well."

"Not a problem!" Genie stepped back and changed from Sonic the Hedgehog to his common Super Genie persona, flexing his muscles. "I can take a few Mamluks! I—_whooooah!!_" He stepped back and slipped on the glass he had created moments before, wobbling around and finally landing flat on his back.

"Oh, such _grace_ your genie has, Aladdin!"

Aladdin whirled, turning his attention to the young sorcerer. "Mozenrath!"

Mozenrath sneered, "The one and only."

Aladdin readied to charge forward and shove his fist down the sorcerer's throat, but he was stopped when he, Jasmine, Iago, Abu and Carpet were grabbed by Mamluks.

Xerxes, meanwhile, slithered through the air, following the trail of glass, until he came across genie. With a loud hiss, the eel bolted down and sunk its teeth deep into Genie's arm.

_"YEEEEOW!"_ Genie cried, swatting Xerxes and turning into a characture of Evander Holyfield, complete with teeth-shaped chunk missing from ear (And now, his forearm as well). 

"Genie!" Aladdin glanced back.

"I'm fine, Al!" Genie poofed into a dentist, "But the snake won't be when I'm done with him! I'll—_gah!_ Let me go!!" Mamluks caught hold of him too. With little effort, Genie melted out of the mamluks' hands, drifted a few meters, then reformed into the Terminator.

"Hasta la Vista, baby." Genie readied his gun, when it suddenly disappeared in his hand. After a moment, he sighed. "Somewhere in the world, an overprotective Soccer Mom complained about my gun."

Mozenrath made a motion with his hand. "Relax, your gun won't be nessicary." Aladdin glowed a pinkish red before floating up out of the Mamluks' hands and toward Mozenrath. Carpet struggled against the undead's grip and reached for Aladdin with his tassels, who in turn tried to reach for carpet against the magic binding him.

"Once I have Aladdin, you may all go free. Of course, I doubt any of you will leave peacefully without your precious Aladdin."  
"You've got that right." Jasmine snapped, "Let him go, and we'll go easy on you!"

"You're in no position to make_ threats,_ Princes."

Jasmine smirked. "Neither was I at Dagger Rock, and look how _that_ turned out."

Mozenrath winced. Dagger Rock wasn't a memory he enjoyed bringing up. Beaten by a mortal. A girl. A _princess!!_ "If you're so eager to rescue your precious fiancé, go right ahead... if you can get to us." With a swing of his hand, he, Xerxes, and Aladdin disappeared. The mamluks released their hold and sunk down into the ground.

Jasmine stared for a moment. "Aladdin! I'm coming!" She cried, rushing forward, and yanking on the Citadel's humongous door. Genie floated over and grabbed the same handle, and together, the door was ajar enough to walk through. Jasmine wasted no time and rushed inside – only to disappear.

"Jaz?" Genie called, looking around. Abu chirped and scurried to the entrance where Jasmine disappeared, and without warning, he was gone as well.

Genie morphed into a police officer and set up "Police Line – Do Not Cross" tape around the door. "Okay! Nobody else crosses this line until I figure out what's going on!" 

Iago flapped over and perched himself on the tape, looking down. "I know exactly what this is – a teleport tile. I recognize the designs." Ruffling his feathers a bit, he added, "Jafar tried for years to get it right, but never did. It always went awry and sent me to the wrong place -- I was the guinea pig, of course." He shuddered. "That _jerk_ sent me _everywhere_ – from Agrabah to Camelot to Hyrule. I _hate_ those things." He turned back. "We can all fly, so we shouldn't be affected, unless we land on it."

"So where are Jasmine and Abu?"

"They could be anywhere, as long as this tile's compainion is there."

"Best place to start looking is wherever that tile leads." Genie concluded, having a rare moment of solemnity. 

Iago snorted. "Yeah, right! He probably has it rigged so none of us can get back here! You know Mozenrath. Besides, we have to look for Al, too!" He paused. "By _we_, I mean _you_, of course. Anyway, if we still had Jasmine and Abu, we could split up... 'we' still meaning 'you', mind you... but then again, if we had them, we wouldn't need to split up."

"Mozenrath kidnapped Aladdin directly. I'm guessing that Mozenrath has it in for _him_ the most, even though Mozenrath has enough reason to hate both Jasmine and Al enough to hurt them _both_...or even..."

The group was silent. Carpet, who had no voice, stood still.

Iago nodded. "Well, I'll be going. Let me know how it all turns out!"  

Genie grabbed the parrot's tail. "Oh no you don't. You know more about dark magic than I do, and that's all Mozenrath deals with. We _need_ you."

Carpet 'nodded' and Iago sighed.

****

Aladdin reappeared in what looked like some kind of laboratory. Books were scattered across tables, shelves and the floor. Corked vials and beakers holding bubbling, multicolored potions were shoved onto a group of shelves in a far corner. Mozenrath stood in the center of the room, smirking. Aladdin charged at the sorcerer. However, Mozenrath took hold of him with magic and sent the younger boy sprawling backwards to the wall. Shackles chained to the walls came to life,  clamping around Aladdin's wrists and ankles. The boy struggled uselessly.

"A futile attempt." Scoffed Mozenrath, turning towards Xerxes.

"Futile!" Echoed the eel, spitting out something blue. Aladdin felt sick as he realized that it was the chunk of genie Xerxes had bit out of the spirit's arm, just a little smaller than... what had Genie called it? A baseball?

Mozenrath pointed at it, and it rose off the stone ground effortlessly. "Even when separated from the rest of him, a piece of your Genie still contains and gives off magic, you know."

"How informative. Now _let me go!"_

Mozenrath chuckled. "Of course, if the piece is separated too long from the rest of the body, it dies and becomes useless."

"What's your point?" Aladdin snapped.

"My point is, as long as I can keep this piece of Genie alive and separate, I'll never have to worry about the trouble of capturing him again – If I bide my time, I'll be able to harvest as much magic as I want just from this."

"And I suppose you want me to ask how you're going to keep it alive?"

"That," Mozenrath pulled his right arm back, "Is where you come in." He thrust that arm forward. With a burst of magic, the piece of Genie hurtled toward Aladdin's chest, left bare by his bluish vest. The boy cried out, and the scream faded to a soft gasp, and Aladdin fell limp. 

"Theoretically, your body should be able to retain the magical flesh and keep it alive." He strolled over to Aladdin and, placing a hand under his chin, lifted his head to stare at eye level. Aladdin wanted to struggle, but couldn't find the strength. __

_So tired... _Aladdin thought wearily, letting his eyes droop closed.

Mozenrath continued. "If it works, I'll be harvesting magic off of you for the rest of your life. And if it doesn't work..." He pulled his hand away, letting Aladdin's head drop. "Well, that's one less street rat in the world."

Aladdin's chest was burning, yet he couldn't find the strength to do anything about it. Slowly, he managed to open his eyes once more to look down at his chest. There was, as he expected, a large blue spot there. _I'll worry about it later... So tired, I need to sleep..._ his eyes closed once again. 

Mozenrath watched curiously. The sudden energy drop he hadn't expected – it would cut in on his time to gloat, but at least he didn't have to worry about the brat escaping... for now. Perhaps now, he could... 

His thoughts trailed off as he eyed the blue spot on Aladdin's chest. He had barely expected it to live... and now it was spreading? Slowly but surely, the spot was growing, spreading across his chest, extending to his arm, running up his neck...

Mozenrath smirked._ This is turning out better than I had hoped._

****

"It's been _three hours!_" Iago squawked, flapping his wings for effect. "We have no idea where we're going, and this place is huge! Now, I'm sure _you_ two don't mind, but _some_ of us here aren't as _immortal_ as you and the rug!"

"We'll find him." Genie said determinedly. "Al's my best friend, and the one who gave me freedom. I'm not giving up."

Iago rolled his eyes. "The kid's _really_ rubbed off on you, you know that? You do realize that if Mozenrath finds you here, he's going to trap you in the crystal of Ixca- er, Ix!" Iago didn't dare say its full name; if Mozenrath had one handy close by, it would pull them in and trap them immediately – A flying carpet, a genie, and a former sorcerer's familiar were all three magical in some way. 

"_Au contraire,_" A calm voice echoed through the desolate stone hallways as Mozenrath appeared before the group, "I no longer have any need for you, genie."

"Ohh, and why's that?"

"I have something better." Mozenrath grinned maliciously. "I want your little Princess and the ape to be here to see this as well." As he waved his gloved hand, Jasmine and Abu appeared.

"Genie!" Jasmine cried, "Carpet! Iago! Thank goodness!"

Abu jumped onto carpet and glanced around, chirping something that sounded like "Aladdin?"

Genie shook his head. "Sorry, monkey boy... didn't find him."

"Oh, but you will." Mozenrath sneered. "You see, I decided to use him as a sort of... _medium_ to harvest _your_ magic by keeping the bit of you Xerxes bit off alive inside _his_ body."

Genie's and Iago's eyes went wide, while Carpet brought two front tassels up forward close to him in a motion of worry.

"THAT'S _INSANE!"_ Iago cried, flapping wildly. 

"What? How is it insane?" Jasmine asked, her voice littered with worry. 

Genie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then morphed into a stereotypical charicature of Albert Einstein. A chalkboard appeared in front of him, and he pointed to a stick figure with squiggly lines coming out of it. "Zee energy needed to support zee non-magical creature is much less than zee the energy that supports zee magical creature, und zee non-magical creature zerefore vill not be able to zupport magic."

Jasmine stared at him curiously. "Say what?"

"What he _means_ is," Iago began, "Al doesn't _have_ the strength to keep any _living_ magic inside of him alive. That piece of genie in him is gonna suck him dry..."

Genie poofed back to normal and stared at the ground. "And then it's going to _kill_ him."

Mozenrath cackled. "Honestly, that's what I thought was going to happen as well. But we all forgot to take into account the human body's greatest defense – _adaption." _

As he paused, the group below took that in. What could it mean?

Mozenrath continued._ "_Somehow, Aladdin's body realized that it couldn't support the bit of Genie inside – but the bit of flesh was small. Small enough to give Aladdin's body time to analyze the foreign substance and change into something that _could_ support it before _it_ could _kill_ him." Mozenrath turned to a darkened hallway. "Bring it here, Xerxes."

Everyone watched Mozenrath, suspense racking their nerves. Mozenrath turned to face them once again as Xerxes brought the item Mozenrath had called for – a small oil burning lamp, not much different from Genie's.

The horrible realization hit everyone like a sword in the heart. Mozenrath saw this in their eyes, and cackled. "Ah, I see you all realize it now... What better to support the flesh of a genie than _another _genie?" Mosenrath paused a moment, smirking, then rubbed the lamp. "_My_ genie!"


	2. Master and Slave

**Disclaimer:** Aladdin & Co. belong to Disney, blah blah, I'm not making money, you know the drill.

**Author Notes:** I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I was actually very nervous about writing Genie. I wanted to cut him out all together, as many authors do, but it would be impossible with a plot like this. Not to mention the fact that cutting out such an essential character would make me feel cheap. ^^;;;

And so, after a few weeks, here is:

Life in a New Light 

By Marisa, the Allmighty Pineapple

**Chapter 2: **Master and Slave

            ---

_It's so dark. Where am I?_

Aladdin's eyes were wide open, and yet he still felt as if the darkness around him was pressing against closed eyelids. Vaguely, it reminded him of his short time in the Netherworld, but that awful place was much colder than here... and the Netherworld didn't reek of burnt oil.

            Groping around, Aladdin found a wall and – after making sure there was nothing in the way – sat down somewhat comfortably. What was this awful place? He had woken up here, but Aladdin vaguely wondered if this was really some kind of nightmare.

            "Hello?" He called, but the voice echoed loudly almost instantly, ringing in his ears and making the wall vibrate. That was too loud and painful to be a dream, and this room was obviously too small for someone else to be hiding in.

            Aladdin was just starting to almost feel sort of comfortable in an unpleasant type of way, when a blaring... _squeak_ racked his ears. It was as if flesh was rubbing against metal, except magnified a thousand times, and coming from every direction – particularly the wall he was leaning against.

            "Aagh!" He choked, pressing his palms against his ears. There was a gust of wind, and a tugging feeling... _Something's pulling me forward!_ In a frenzy, he groped around and tried to find something to grab hold of, but to no avail. Wherever that wind was going, he was going with it. Thick smoke surrounded him, and there was a horrible spinning feeling... when the sensation ended, he felt horribly nauseous. He held his head to steady himself, and the smoke slowly cleared away to reveal...

There was a shrill gasp. "Aladdin! No!" The princess' voice was music to Aladdin's ears.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin gasped, smiling. "Genie! Abu! Everyone! You're all okay!"

"Yeah, well, can't say the same for you, kid!" Iago cried shrilly. If Aladdin didn't know better, he would have thought the parrot sounded... concerned?

"Come on, guys...What are you talking about?" Aladdin's voice carried more worry than he wanted to show. "I feel fine... a little tired, maybe, but—"

"Aladdin..." Jasmine stepped forward cautiously, "Look at yourself."

"What are you talking...about...?" Aladdin's voice slowed as he lowered his head to stare down at his torso, which had suddenly become a shocking hue that he had playfully dubbed "Genie-blue". All of him that was solid ended at the waist where a ghostly, translucent genie-tail started. "Oh, Allah... my legs are _gone..._" His breath quickened as he stared down at his hands, anxiety building up in his chest. His hands, once callused and scarred from his many adventures, were clean, smooth, and matched his chest in color. Around his wrists, a pair of golden manacles were clamped tightly. 

"No..." He breathed, knowing his fate yet refusing to accept it. This wasn't real. "A mirror. I need a mirror! I-" He was cut short as a white handmirror appeared in his hands. Aladdin nodded towards Genie. "Thanks, Genie."

"Al..." Genie shook his head. "I didn't do that."

Aladdin held his breath. Never had he ever heard Genie look and sound so solemn before. Now, the boy was truly afraid of what his reflection might reveal. Gathering his thoughts, he stared down into the mirror.

His face was familiar. Nothing had changed, saved the color – his normal features now looked foreign on the blue flesh. Aladdin turned his head to the side, seeing his ears end in a dull point that just jutted out from the same old poofy black hair he'd always had. He felt the top of his head, finding little relief in the fact that his fez was intact, as was his vest. In fact, the only clothes he was missing were his pants, which probably went with the legs.

Denial subsided, and the truth sank in. The mirror slipped from Aladdin's hands, disappearing before it hit the ground. "I'm... I'm a..."

"A genie." A voice from behind stated calmly. 

Aladdin whirled to face the speaker. _"Mozenrath!_ You did this to me!"

Mozenrath glanced to his left at his familiar. "_Nothing_ gets past him, does it, Xerxes?"

"Nothing!" Hissed the eel.

"You jackal!" Aladdin snarled, tensing up and preparing to attack.

Mozenrath smirked, tracing his fingers around the curves of the lamp. "Calm down for a moment, and let's analyze the situation. _You,_ Aladdin, are now a genie. _You_ haven't been freed by anyone, and _I_ am in posession of your lamp." Mozenrath paused, waiting for Aladdin to say something, but the younger boy was silent. "I suppose, then, that makes me your _master?"_

Before anyone really knew what was happening, someone had lunged at Mozenrath, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there – but it wasn't Aladdin. 

It was Genie.

_"You let him go!_" Genie snarled, "Set him free, _right now!"_

"Impudent fool!" Mozenrath hissed, freeing his right hand from Genie's hold and throwing a glowing red blast of magic at the spirit. Genie was knocked clear to the other side of the room, close to Jasmine, Carpet, Iago and Abu.

"Genie--!" Aladdin called out, deciding that now was as good of a time as ever to figure out this hovering business. He rushed over with a little effort.

"Oh, how _sweet._" Mozenrath spat bitterly, glancing over his shoulder at his familiar. "Look, Xerxes – the genie's genuinely _aghast_ for his precious Aladdin."

Aladdin glanced over his shoulder with a glare, then turned back to Genie, who was peeling himself from the wall and wobbling unsteadily like a two-dimensional figure. Aladdin quickly offered the support of his shoulder as Genie puffed himself back into the third dimension. Jasmine quickly joined them, with Abu and Iago following on Carpet.

"Genie, I..._mmphff!"_ Aladdin had no time to speak as Genie quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, Aladdin's face buried in Genie's chest.

"Oh, Al, I'm so sorry!" Genie sobbed over-dramatically, "This is all my fault! Mozenrath used me to—"

"Genie, it's not...and I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems."

"It's worse, Al." Genie broke the embrace and placed his hands firmly on Aladdin's shoulders. "You don't know what it's _like... _obeying every whim of a master without question... I've been forced to do some horrible things, Al." Genie's voice cracked and a tear spilled from his left eye. "I waited over ten thousand years without any real hope that someone like you would come along... and now..." his hands fell from Aladdin's shoulders and down to his sides once more, and Genie looked away sorrowfully.

Aladdin wanted to reply, but it was cut off when Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the curve of his neck. "I'm so sorry," she breathed, taking in the warm, unreal smoothness his flesh had taken on. Abu chirped sadly, and for once, Iago didn't say anything. The parrot's gaze was downward, unable to make eye contact with Aladdin.

"That's enough sentiment!" Mozenrath snarled, thrusting his hand forward to engulf Aladdin in a flame of red magic. 

Aladdin cried out painfully as the magic seemed to rip through his flesh. He was torn away from his friends and yanked roughly in Mozenrath's direction. Suddenly, the flow of magic was cut off, and Aladdin was sprawling across the cold stone floor of the Citadel, stopping just short of Mozenrath's feet.

"Get up, _slave." _Mozenrath snapped, readying his magic again. 

"Mozen_raaaath!!"_ Genie snarled, morphing into Godzilla and roaring fire at the sorcerer. Mozenrath barely glanced up. He waved his right hand, and the fire did a sharp U-turn and hit Genie right in the jaw. The spirit was sent back into the wall once more.

Aladdin struggled to sit up, clutching his burning chest, unaware of his surroundings.

"I think it's about time I rid myself of you nuisances!" Mozenrath sneered, raising his right arm and charging the magic.

Iago screamed and grabbed Carpet's edge, holding it in front of him and cowering pathetically, and Abu quickly joined him. Jasmine struck a battle pose, ready to dodge, while Genie peeled himself from the wall. Again.

Mozenrath's hand was glowing a bright, hot white as the magic reached his full potential, but soon faded. The sorcerer's angered face grew calm, and a smirk appeared on his face.

Xerxes eyed Mozenrath questioningly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. But I think it's about time we gave my new genie a _test run,_ don't you think, Xerxes?"

Xerxes nodded. "Mozenrath make wish!"

Those three words hit Aladdin's ears like that screeching noise Genie once played through a pair of big, black boxes. ("Metallica", he had called it.) Aladdin's awareness was suddenly sharp as he stared up at Mozenrath in fear.

The young sorcerer grinned maliciously. "Yes, I believe I _will_ make my first wish now." 

----

The seven figures were gathered around large, wooden, horseshoe-shaped table, all draped in shadow. They faced a mirror on the far wall, playing the scene before them.

They spoke. 

"This has never happened before. Shall we intervene?"

"Um... what about that, you know, the Jafar guy?"

"Golly, suga', who could forget him? He was a different story -- Jafar turned into a genie on his own free will. Ah' say we go for it!"

"..."

"That's of no consequence! Aladdin is a genie now, and that is that! Our intervention is not necessary."

"...Yeah. Whatever. Let's not worry about it right now."

"I agree. Let's leave him alone. I want to see what happens...this is going to be _very_ interesting."

-----------------------------------

**Thus ends Chapter 2.**

**Author Notes: **Even after working on this for a few _weeks,_ it still feels... stale. x__x I apologize if this chapter was slow, or boring, and I'm sorry that Genie wasn't as in-character as he was last chapter. This is my first Aladdin fanfic, so I'm still kind of shaky. Please get on my case and force me to write chapter 3. 

Marisa, over and out.


	3. Collateral

**Disclaimer:** I don't own em. Don't sue. No money is being made. Yadda yadda.

Life in a New Light

By The Original Marisa

**Chapter 3 – Collateral**

---------------------

Mozenrath paced slowly. "Let's see, what to wish for?" He raised an eyebrow, eyeing Aladdin's little fanclub. "Death of your friends, perha—"

"Nooope, sorry." Genie, now in a blue police officer's uniform, poofed in front of Mozenrath and blew a whistle close to the sorcerer's ear. "Death is prohibited!"

With a quick burst of Mozenrath's magic, Genie was thrown against the wall for the third time. Which is, as they say, the charm; Genie used an airbag this time, and no peeling was involved.

"What does he mean 'prohibited'?!" Mozenrath growled, glaring at Aladdin.

"Yeah!" Gurgled Xerxes, "Prohib...bilibid... prohe..." the eel struggled with the word. "...yeah!"

Aladdin stared at Mozenrath, then smirked. "I never imagined that _you_ of all people wouldn't know the rules a genie is bound to." Aladdin gained confidence in this sudden advantage over his new "master". It was small, but it was something. He floated upwards, "standing" upright. "What, with all your magical libraries, there was _nothing_ about—"

"Just _tell_ me these _rules."_ Hissed Mozenrath.

"Well, first," Aladdin began, crossing his arms, "as you've already learned, a genie can't kill anyone. Second, I can't—"

"No!" Genie exclaimed, "Al, you're doing it all _wrong!"_

"...what?"

Genie grinned. "When you explain the rules, you've got to do it in _style!"_  he spread his arms, and the Citadel around them disappeared, replaced with a college lecture hall. Everyone was seated in the stands, sans Genie, who was standing in the center of the hall. He had clad himself in a white shirt, sweater vest, plaid pants and a long grey beard.

Mozenrath was quite perturbed at the change in scenery (as well as his clothing. He was a few centuries behind the idea of windbreakers and backwards baseball caps) and readied his gauntlet. "Return me and my Citadel to normal!"

"Ah, but virst, ve muzt explain ze rules of ze genie." Genie clapped his hands, and one of his special "anti-magic mittens" appeared on Mozenrath's right hand. As the sorcerer growled and struggled to remove the item, Genie tapped the chalkboard, and a stick figure labeled 'Bob the Genie' appeared.

Meanwhile, Abu was tearing a paper out of his notebook.

"Here ve zee Bob. He eez granting a vish for heez master, Isaac Ezekiel Jehosephat zee Third." A second stick figure appeared on the chalkboard, and the two began to move about the green space provided. "Now, Isaac Ezekiel Jehosephat zee Third does not like mizter Piggyface, soz he tries to have Bob kill mizter Piggyface. However..."

Aladdin tuned Genie out, already well aware of how the rules worked. He watched Abu chew on a piece of paper, set it on the desk, and flick it at Xerxes, who in turn made a sad attempt at doing the same. However, the eel was quickly interrupted by the snap of a ruler on his "desk".

"ZERE VILL BE NO ZPITBALLINGK IN MEIN CLASS!"

Xerxes flashed his teeth, ready to bite at Genie, who quickly pointed his finger and produced a muzzle around Xerxes' head.

Genie jumped back to the chalkboard, erasing his moving pictures. "Een konclusion, vhen Bob ze Genie followed Isaac Ezekiel Jehozephat ze Third's orders, he vas taken avay to a beeg scary land of no return."

Mozenrath smirked. "That actually sounds quite promising."

Aladdin found himself wanting to toss a... "spitball" at Mozenrath. Before he could, however, the college lecture hall and all that went with it disappeared, leaving everyone back to normal.

"All right, then." Mozenrath muttered, brushing himself off and flexing his right hand, now free of the mitten. _"Finally._ For my first wish, I—"

"WAAAAIT!" Genie cried frantically, grabbing Mozenrath's shoulders. "You don't want to make wishes on him _yet!_"

"Oh?" Mozenrath raised an eyebrow, pushing Genie away, "And why is that?"

"Because... because he...doesn't know how to use his magic yet!" Genie stretched his arm out, reaching for Aladdin and pulling the young genie in front of Mozenrath. "I mean, come on, if you wish for a dog, he'll conjure up a dish towel!"

Aladdin whirled and scowled.

Genie gritted his teeth. _"Just. Play. Along."_ He murmured softly, then raised his voice to normal. "Come on, I've had ten thousand years of practice – and that was just in my lamp! Him?" He ruffled Aladdin's hair, "How long's he been a genie? An hour, max?"

Mozenrath nodded. "Point well taken. Now, how will I remedy this?" With a smirk, the sorcerer snapped his fingers. "Of _course!_ I'll trap you in the Crystal of _IXTA—_"

Genie quickly pointed his finger at Mozenrath, conjuring a thick strip of duct tape across the sorcerer's mouth.

"Look, Mozenrath." Aladdin watched the sorcerer rip the tape off his mouth and wince painfully. Aladdin continued, smirking. "You know just as well as I do that you'd just _love_ to have me as your little... genie servant thing."

Mozenrath rubbed his lips with his left hand, trying to rid himself of the numbing sensation. Finally, he said, "Yes, but it would be just as satisfying knowing that I'm using _your_ magic to conquer the seven deserts."

"No it wouldn't." Countered Aladdin, "I _know_ how sadistic you are."

Mozenrath eyed Aladdin for a moment, smiling maliciously. "Are you saying you _want_ to be my slave?"

Xerxes cackled.

Jasmine scowled, latching herself to Aladdin's arm. "I don't think any of us are too keen on the idea of him being trapped in a crystal."

"So, say I _did_ want to make wishes on him." Mozenrath began, "how do you suggest clearing up the problem you mentioned?"

Aladdin watched Genie, fully expecting some kind of magical cure, or a strange setting, or even one of those... tee-vee programs that Genie loved to create. But Genie was completely serious. It was kind of... creepy.

"I'll train him." Genie offered. "I'll teach him how to control his magic."

Mozenrath considered that. "You have one month."

"Three." Bargained Genie.

"Two." Concluded the sorcerer. "And that's all you're getting."

Genie dressed himself in a plaid coat, conjuring a pedestal and gavel. "Two months, we have an offer of two months!"

Xerxes floated by curiously, sniffing the gavel.

 "Going once, going twice," Genie called, "SOLD!" he 'accidentally' slammed the gavel down on Xerxes head.

Mozenrath scoffed and snatched Xerxes from the pedestal. "I'll be waiting for you on this date. In two months." He stated, pulling the lamp from his coat. "I'll be keeping the lamp, so don't try anything 'tricky', like _stealing it back._" He pointed his finger at Abu, who was slowly sneaking up to grab the bronze lamp. The monkey screeched, and when the magic stopped, he was scorched, smoking, and stumbling blindly. "And for some extra collateral..." Mozenrath aimed his magic at Jasmine, and in a flash, she was gone.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin cried, trying to grab at her, keep her safe—but it was too late, she was gone. "Leave her out of this, Mozenrath!" He snarled, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Just making sure you don't try escaping your fate." Mozenrath smirked. "I assure you, she'll be quite safe. Now run along now, little street rat... the clock is ticking..."

"Tick tock." Xerxes hissed with delight, "Tick tock!"

Aladdin looked ready to lunge, but Genie grabbed his arm. "Mozenrath's giving a generous deal, kid." He muttered, "I wanna save the princess, too, but there's _nothing_ we can do right now. Not with you in this position..."

Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "Listen to him, kid. For once, he's being smart."

"But... he took—"

"You'll have her back, safe and sound, in two months time." Mozenrath hissed. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Aladdin scowled at Mozenrath one last time, then turned to leave the Citadel. "I'll be back."

Mozenrath nodded. "I'll be waiting, my genie."

-------------------------

**Author Notes:** RARARARARG TOO MUCH CONVERSATION NOT ENOUGH ACTION rips out hair

I feel like this fic is losing it's charm... I'm no good at Aladdin fics. Siiiigh. ;;


End file.
